Social Networks
Information and advice specific to social networks, including Facebook, Twitter, Google+, LinkedIn & more. Facebook Setting up a Page See also checklist. * Short description (for "About" box): limit 155 characters! * Article on Social Media Examiner: 6 ways ** Set up (contact) forms in tabs *** Advertise to drive viewers to them ** Customize the page: my logos, my look ** Have a clear cover photo: shows who I am and what I do in 3 seconds *** No 20% text rule here *** Change according to e.g. seasons, holidays ** Have a good''' about''' section *** Complete every field you can! *** Description: start with URL ** Use apps to extend functionality (e.g. newsletter sign-up) ** Strategy! SME recommends 3 posts per day: *** Photo (message, relevant) *** Text Update (questions, fill-in-the-blank) *** Links (to my site, including CTA) - use trackable link from bit.ly or Pretty Link! Facebook Groups (vs Pages) Article on Social Media Examiner * Big plus: visibility and networking - more likely to show up in your feed than pages! * Join about 10-20, less if that's too much * Criteria for joining: active members, description, low spam * Use Facebook's Graph Search to find relevant groups. ** This enables you to find groups your fans like!! Scheduling Posts * Article on Social Media Examiner explains Spreading the Message: "Facebook Reach" "Facebook reach": the number of unique people who saw my content. Different kinds: * post: people who see a post in their newsfeed * page: seeing my post content during a period of time (e.g. week) ** organic: for free - fans see updates, random users pop in ** viral: people reach me through backlinks (e.g. fans sharing my shit) ** paid: I paid somebody to promote my posts * Do I want fans to see individual posts or cement my brand's presence? * "Facebook Insights" allows me to track e.g. when my fans are online ** So post when most are online ** No other social networks offer similar service to "Insights" * Should I pay for reach? Yes, if I want the right (valuable) content to reach more people. More reach advice: * For good reach: post 3 times a day! (at best times!). To do this: ** Post relevant curated content (from other sources, paired with my thoughts and advice) ** Repost classics ** Trivia, questions, engagement, tidbits, nuggets, quotes * When posting: include picture + content snippets! ** Photos, videos, links ** Questions, events, offers News Feed Ads * News Feed ads (as opposed to sidebar) generate more leads ** Article above about how to create them! * Require business page first * Prepare elements: text, images ** Above the fold (5-6 lines): Main offer, solution, phone # ** Below fold: additional info, CTA * Image: 600x315 pixels, 20% text (grid tool) * Make test posts, see which ones get most engagement! * Follow tutorials in article from here Google+ * Mostly seen as SEO tool, not compelling social network * Optimize my profile: great profile pic * When posting article: ** Choose first sentence carefully ** Keywords, phrases ** "+1" it Twitter General Notes * Most brands are on Twitter (see data above). Customers go there for service/care! * Respond quickly, be helpful * As always, use visuals along with tweets * Have a dedicated support handle! * Ask questions * Curate content Setting up my Profile Remember checklist (probably partly outdated after May 2014) * A mission: "@Username is where ____________ (describe your best prospects) know they will always get ___________ (what’s in it for them to follow your account?)." * Twitter is where people go for customer service! * Include link to blog / LinkedIn profile * Make my profile inviting! ** Welcome image: human, meaningful ** Bio: keywords. Clear, concise about my purpose ** Tell a story ** Keep it clean, uncluttered Social Media Examiner: Optimize Twitter for Mobile Users * Implement your branding (colours!) * Design images carefully (Aug 2014 cheat sheet) * Test on various devices, apps New Design May 2014 Kelly Kingman on Big Brand System * Header image: 1500x500 ** What's my brand personality? ** What's coming up? ** What emotional quality for my image? ** Interesting quote? * Large profile image: headshot * New photo/video tab for direct access to visual content * Posts with more engagement: larger text / it's possible to pin tweets Hashtags * John Soares about Twitter Hashtags for Freelance Writers (list) * What are hashtags, how to use them ** Categorize content (becomes easy to retrieve) ** One word, short and precise ** Use them sparingly: relevance ** Finding/following: use Twitter search! ** Stick with hashtags - don't change, abandon Tools * Tracking tools * Twitterbacks.com to design my Twitter background / Twitbacks as well (+ promotion) Optimizing Tweets * Generate engagement: ** Keep tweets <80-100 chars to allow re-tweeters to add own content ** Tweet during daytime (mind time zones), and on Saturday/Sunday ** Ask for retweets (not "RT") ** Use hashtags: but no more than 2 per tweet ** Include links ** Stay away from lifestyle / personal life tweets ** 1-4 tweets per day * Use retweetable words! They're strong calls to action. ** you ** twitter ** please ** retweet ** post ** blog ** social ** free ** media ** help ** please retweet ** great ** social media ** 10 ** follow ** how to ** top ** blog post ** check out ** new blog post LinkedIn General Notes * Endorsements: similar to Facebook likes - not as powerful/valuable as recommendations! * Same article: how to remove contacts or duplicate accounts Quick Tips from Personal Branding Blog * Use notifications: find out what others are doing and congratulate, contribute... * Connect with related brands: research others and watch my "Invitations" section * Share great content that comes into my sights * Pay attention to who views views my profile * Give endorsements * Use InMail for cold approaching Pinterest General Notes * Reflect Pinterest integration in real life ** "As seen on Pinterest" * Share lifestyle, not products * Show appreciation to fans! (e.g. say thanks, give a cake) * Share personal history in candid pictures * Post pictures that inspire my audience ** Lifestyle, human connections Tools * Copyblogger-recommended Pin Button Wordpress plugin * Alternately: one of the available WP social media plugins How to Pin * Note: you can pin videos from Vimeo and Youtube ** Ensure you've got a great thumbnail *** Add a "play" triangle on it ** Add engaging, keyword-rich description ** Include the word "video" in description ** Link back to video's original page or post ** Link on pin is editable * Same goes for SlideShares, podcasts ** Source and tips: same article as above When pinning: * Use a strong, interesting quote from my post for description * Pin to several of my boards during peak pinning times (early morning, late evening - but: test) * Re-pin several times Marketing on Pinterest From Social Media Examiner: refer for details! * Include price tag * Use "pin it for later" links ** More details in the article * Include your best pins in your newsletter * Use group boards * Promote your profile ** Tweet about it ** Post on Facebook ** E-Mail ** Add Pinterest app on FB * Use blog boards * Track competitors' pins Instagram * How to set yourself up ** Profile: basics *** Consistency: use your logo '''and '''company name *** Profile: lots of relevant info *** Instagram bio: describe my mission, add URL ** Share on other networks *** News that I'm on Instagram now *** Instagram updates *** Instagram badge '''on web site ** Post attractive photos *** Show off product creatively *** Ex.: Starbucks, Nike *** Behind-the-scenes ** Use '''hashtags *** Research which ones customers use ** Video posts! *** Instagram is visual *** Use their 15-sec videos option ** Host contests, giveaways __FORCETOC__